


Kink Bingo: Steve Rogers/Peggy Carter fluff

by LokiismyfavouriteAvenger



Series: Kink Bingo Round 4 Series [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Diabetes inducing fluff, Drabble, Endgame ending, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Steggy - Freeform, Steve Rogers gets the girl, Tooth Rotting Fluff, cap is happy, cap's ending, happy cap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger/pseuds/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger
Summary: Cap is dancing with his Peggy. A lot has happened since he is back, and finally, he got the girl.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Kink Bingo Round 4 Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623379
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	Kink Bingo: Steve Rogers/Peggy Carter fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo square: Steve Rogers/Peggy Carter
> 
> I'M TAKING PART IN THE KINK BINGO! I'm so happy! I try to keep these short and I see my bingo squares as opportunities and writing exercises that also help bring me out of my comfort zone. So there will be some new stuff, new and (for me) unusual pairings and some writing experiments. I'll be writing kinks I haven't yet and I'm looking forward to this challenge! 
> 
> Let's get this thing started with some fluff! 
> 
> Many thanks @we_dreamerz, who beta'd though she's totally Team IronMan!

As he held her in his arms, swaying to the music from the phonograph, for the first time in so, so long, Steve wasn’t thinking about what had happened - what he’d been through. It had been hard to let go of everyone, especially Bucky after it had taken him so long to find him again.

Yet here he was, where he’d always wanted to be. They danced slowly in their own living room, in their own house. Eyes closed, his cheek resting against Peggy’s forehead, Steve breathed in her perfume, felt her soft skin against his own. He felt complete, maybe for the first time. 

He pulled back, looking down at her as she was looking up, her lips deliciously red, her beautiful eyes holding a happy glimmer. He couldn’t stop a tiny smile from forming on his lips before he leaned down to kiss her. Finally, _finally!_ he was holding Peggy Carter in his arms. 

Of course, it wasn’t the first time they danced. They’d done much more than just dance. 

The first time he’d kissed her after his return in time, he waited for her to finish work. She’d seen him, standing there with his bike, wearing a leather jacket and sunglasses. He had tried very hard not to show how nervous he really was. She crossed the street, questions written all over her face, but before she could say anything, he’d followed his impulse and wrapped her in his arms, pressed his lips to hers and heard angels sing. 

He’d half expected her to hit him, or at least push him away and resist, but she hadn’t. Instead, she’d buried her fingers in his hair and kissed him back, much to the indignation of two elderly women walking past them. 

He hadn’t cared one bit. 

That evening, they’d had dinner together. Peggy had insisted that he tell her where he’d come from so suddenly. At first, he didn’t know what to say, how to reply. He’d even thought about lying to her, just for a second or two. But he was still the Captain and he couldn’t possibly lie to Peggy Carter. 

No, he had simply started to tell her the truth, as crazy and deranged that had sounded. At first, she had laughed, clearly thinking he was messing with her. But then she’d become serious and listened to his incredibly unbelievable story about the future, aliens, space travels, and tiny telephones that weren’t even used to call anyone. He told her about the thing called the “internet” that knew everything, yet also tended to lie to people and about certain a group of extraordinary people who saved the world time and time again.

And Peggy had believed him. When he ended his story, they had long moved to her flat and were sitting on the sofa next to each other, her looking at him in understanding, something he’d never ever expected. Later - much later, she’d told him that it was the way he told his story, the tears and laughs and emotions he shared that convinced her of him telling the truth. 

The sun was rising but they hadn’t slept for a moment. No, when his story was finished, Peggy had initiated another kiss, that had led to another, and another, and ended in sweet love making on her brown leather sofa. 

That had been almost four months ago.

They were both working for SHIELD now, preventing disasters with the help of Steve’s knowledge. He knew he was changing the future, but apparently, it was a different future from the one he’d left behind. It was all rather complicated.

And now, after a long day of helping humanity, Steve held Peggy close, softly nipping at her lips and marveling at the twisted ways fate had held in store for him and much more important at the miracle that Peggy Carter was.


End file.
